imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacardia
The Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia (IPA: /pækɑɚdiə/ (stressed), /pəkɑɚdiə/ (unstressed), Dutch: Koninkrijk en Republiek Pacardië, Danish: Kongeriget og Republikken Pacardien, Chathan: Koningrejk on Republiek fon Pakardjen, Pacardian: Reíme i Republica do Pacardía, Italian: Regno di Pacardia, Portuguese: Reino da Pacardia, Greek: Βασίλειο και Δημοκρατία της Πακαρδία Basileio kai Ðimokratia tis Pakarðia, Esperanto: Reĝlanda Pakardio) is a tropical island nation situated between the Caribbean and Africa. A unitary semi-presidential republic and constitutional monarchy, the kingdom is under the rule of the House of Pacard, a royal family with mainly British, Dutch, and Jamaicahe current monarch is HRB Bill Brady. Once uninhabited, the island was discovered and settled in the late 1300s by a number of European, Caribbean, and Pacific peoples who established cities, which became the nine city-states that united as the Kingdom of Pacardia in 1420. History City-States Each of Pacardia's city-states have developed a theme of sorts, mainly due to their respective geography and the peoples who founded them. Each city-state has an urban, suburban, and rural region, and is ruled by a kaiser(in). Belmont IPA: /bɛɫmanʔ/ Kaiser: Aaron Dontez Yates Belmont is a city-state known for its gothic culture. Dawngate IPA: /dɑŋgeɪt/ Kaiser: Scott Mescudi A city-state heavily populated by grungers and hipsters. All buildings and roads have the common theme of circles, and holds the country's record for most one-way streets. Garvey Islands IPA: /gɑɚvi aɪlənz/ Kaiser: Ziggy Marley An archipelago of ten small tropical islands southwest of the mainland. Like Jamsterdam, but less urban. When viewed from above, the islands look to resemble the letters S, W, E, and D. Jamsterdam IPA: /dʒæmstɚdæm/ Kaiser: Paul Tokin A city-state that emulates the infrastructure of the Dutch capital, but in a tropical climate. Masyaf IPA: /məsaɪəf/ Kaiserin: Matthew Paul Miller A city-state with a Mediterranean climate and culture. Sheoth IPA: /ʃeɪoʊθ/ Kaiser: Maynard James Keenan A psychedelic city-state known for its outlandish plant life and psilocybin mushrooms. Virmire IPA: /vɚmaɪɚ/ Kaiser: Joel Zimmerman A relatively futuristic and technologically advanced city-state. Whytecliffe IPA: /waɪʔklɪf/ Kaiser: Damnagoras A medieval/renaissance style city-state. Yellowknife IPA: /jɛloʊnaɪf/ Kaiser: Anthony Bourdain A rather cold, snowy city-state on its own island northeast of the mainland. Winter sports such as hockey and bobsledding are commonly played. Government, Politics, and Law The supreme law is the Constitution of Pacardia. There is a separation of powers. The excecutive branch consists of the Council of Secretaries of Pacardia, headed by a president. The legislative branch is the unicameral Parliament of Pacardia, which is lead by a prime minister. Everyone of the executive and legislative branches is elected by the people. Free from the popular vote is the monarchical branch, the Royal House of Pacard. The monarch is given the highest say in justice. A new President was elected on February 1, 2011, the first cat to be elected into executive office. Demographics Languages See Languages of Pacardia. Religion Article V of the Constitution grants not only freedom of religion, but freedom to change religion, freedom from religion, and full separation of church and state. While much of the population is secular in practice, most Pacardians do hold some type of faith. Religious Belief 20% Neopagan (Asatru, Neo-druid, Wiccan) 20% Rastafarian 20% Secular (Atheist, Agnostic, Deist) 10% Buddhist 10% Sikh 10% Orthodox Christian Culture Cannabis Is illegal in pacardia. Food and Drink Apple cider/juice, beer, Coca-Cola, energy drinks, ginade, orange juice, rum, wine, and whole milk are widely consumed beverages. Music Alternative, electronic, folk, grunge, hip hop, indie, metal, reggae, rock Popular music has changed throughout the years. Recent popular genres are as follows: 2007 folk, folk metal, power metal, progressive metal, reggae, symphonic metal 2008 alternative rock, indie rock, grunge, gothic metal, post-punk revival 2009 alternative metal, dance-punk, garage rock revival, indie folk, hip hop, house, neo-psychedelia, progressive rock, rap rock 2010 alternative hip hop, chillwave, Latin hip hop, psychedelic pop, post-industrial, shoegaze, surf rock, trip hop 2011 dubstep, new wave Category: English-speaking nations Category: Island nations Category: Constitutional monarchies Category:Pacardia